Hotel California
by jannuarryrose
Summary: An erotic American horror story. Can the beauty tame her beast? AU R/S pairing. Rating for shapeshifter smut, language.


My thanks and appreciation to magdalync who encouraged me to drag this story from where it was gathering dust on my hard drive, and then was kind enough to offer to beta it for me. She made this story that I love into one I love so much more. Thank you!

 _ **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**_

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway;

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself,

'this could be Heaven or this could be Hell'

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say...

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Bends

She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends

How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.

Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain,

'please bring me my wine'

He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'

And still those voices are calling from far away,

Wake you up in the middle of the night

Just to hear them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

They livin' it up at the Hotel California

What a nice surprise, bring your alibis

Before leaving Carson City Stephanie stopped for gas, and as had often happened since her purchase of the Bugatti, she ended up in a discussion with the attendant about the features and specs of the car. Paying for the gas with her credit card and waving goodbye to the young attendant, Stephanie lowered the driver's window, connected her iPhone to the car's Bluetooth system and notched up the volume. Though her car made travel thoroughly enjoyable she had resolved not to drive straight through to Vegas, instead opting for an early night at the Stage Coach Hotel in Beatty, a small town with a population of approximately 1200, famous for being the gateway to Death Valley.

The road had little traffic at this hour of the day, allowing Stephanie time to view the spectacular sunset. With no cloud cover to diffuse them, the brilliant yellows, reds and oranges splashed across the western sky with stunning effect.

Living in Nevada for so many years, Stephanie had become accustomed to the sunsets, but in the desert, away from the city lights, the view was breathtaking.

The warmth of the day still lingered, and a light breeze brought the warm fragrance of the desert plants rising up through the air. Colitis, evening primrose, beaver tail cactus and cliff rose moved imperceptibly, hardly disturbed by the passage of her Bugatti intruding on their silent sleep.

Putting her foot down on the accelerator, the miles slipped by unheeded as Stephanie's mind wandered to Trenton and her family and her friends. It would be wonderful to see them again after so long.

Now in her thirties, after more than ten years as a high paid model, Stephanie knew her time at the top of the industry was coming to an end. She'd enjoyed her career, and made some wonderful friends, but she needed a change. She needed to go home. Leaving Carson City was gut-wrenching, but she hoped her short visit to her friend in Las Vegas would dispel some of the lingering sadness in her heart.

Sometime later, Stephanie realized that she hadn't seen another car or passed through any towns since just after leaving Carson City. Glancing at the digital clock on the dash of the car she realized by this time she should have passed Hawthorne and Mina. Her thoughts had admittedly been distracted but not to the extent of her being totally unaware of her surroundings. During her years in Nevada she had made this trip many times with her friend and modeling colleague, Megan, and knew the road almost as well as she knew the roads of her home town of Trenton. Then she noticed the screen of her GPS was blank. Suddenly she began to feel uneasy.

The sun had completely set on the dark, desert highway, the sky a quilt of black velvet. Although there was no cloud cover, strangely there were no stars, just the full moon, a huge burnt orange orb hanging in the night sky. It was so large and so close Stephanie felt she could almost reach out and touch it. Its eerie glow threw the landscape into a shadow picture of dark and light. The moon's own black shadow appeared to form the head of a wolf.

The prickly sense of foreboding Stephanie felt as she stared at the moon began to fade as she suddenly began to feel drowsy. The after-effects of the previous evening's all-night going away party catching up with her she supposed, even though she'd had her usual seven hours sleep.

Concentrating on the road swiftly became a problem. She'd have to find a place to spend the night, reminding herself to call the Stage Coach in Beatty and cancel her advance booking.

She stared out of the windshield, but no matter which direction she looked there were no lights and no sign of habitation. There was nothing for it but to keep driving and hope to come upon a town that boasted some sort of tourist accommodation.

A short time later, with her sight dim and her head growing heavy, a shimmering light suddenly appeared in the distance. As far as Stephanie could remember, there shouldn't be a township or residence anywhere near here.

Just then she passed a sign on her right advertising the Hotel California. She realized she'd have to stop for the night, but her feeling of unease increased; she had never seen that sign before.

Pulling into the long, curved driveway, Stephanie felt goosebumps break out all over her body, and fear coil in her belly. She had traveled to Las Vegas any number of times in the last ten years and she had no memory of ever seeing this building before. Something this large could not be easily missed and it wasn't a new building. By the look of it, it was well over one hundred years old with huge palm trees, established lawns and gardens.

She climbed out of the car and stood leaning against the driver's door rubbing her arms to ward off the deep chill that was crawling through her body even though the night was warm.

The large three-story hotel in front of her was built in the Mission Revival style with a pink stucco exterior and low sloping terra cotta tiled roof. The arched veranda's outer deck was furnished for the use of the guests with deck chairs and wicker furniture, occasional tables and large healthy potted palm trees.

Raising her head, above her were two terraced bell towers with domes and lanterns and a cupola flying an unfamiliar flag of crimson decorated with a large, silver wolf's head. The flag was lit from beneath; the flickering light creating the impression the wolf was snarling at her, its long, pointed teeth clearly visible.

Eventually she forced herself to turn away. At the front of the hotel was a trolley-top pavilion that led to an arcaded entry porch lined on either side with large terra cotta pots planted with tall yuccas. Wall sconces holding small pillar candles provided little light to guide guests to the hotel's entrance.

The center of the circular driveway boasted a huge fountain with a centerpiece made of marble. The statue was a tall wolf-like creature standing upright on its back legs. The cascading water flowed from the wolf's large open mouth, filled with sharp elongated teeth. The fountain was surrounded by lush gardens and graceful palms. The water feature was illuminated but Stephanie could see no sign of the source of the light.

Studying the building more carefully she noticed that the arched windows on all three floors were flickering with light and yet there were no other cars in the forecourt parking lot to account for the occupied rooms.

The fear increased and settled more deeply into the pit of Stephanie's stomach. Not only were there no other vehicles, but there was not a whisper of sound to be heard. Even the palm fronds were silent against the gentle breeze.

As she continued to gaze at the building she noticed that it shimmered and moved slightly, almost as if was an image projected on a blank wall, not really there at all. A little voice inside her head began screaming, _RUN!_

Deciding to listen to her gut, Stephanie angled back into the driver's seat, fastened her seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition. Nothing. Pumping the gas a couple of times, she tried again. Still nothing.

Panic raced through her body as she checked all the gauges on the dash and noticed the gas tank was showing empty. That wasn't possible; she had filled the car as she was leaving Carson City.

Frantically turning the key in the ignition, she tried again and again to start the car until she noticed that she was starting to flatten the battery.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , she thought to herself. _I'd rather take my chances sleeping on the side of the road than stay here_. This place gave her the creeps.

She opened the car door, grabbed her handbag and keys, and locking the vehicle she turned to make her way toward the road.

Her steps faltered as she heard a noise from the direction of the hotel. Turning, she watched as the impossibly large entrance doors to the house swung inward to reveal one of the most beautiful young women that Stephanie had ever seen.

Of average height, her long blonde hair fell in thick waves to her waist, and she appeared to be wearing a sheer diaphanous robe, which fell to her ankles.

Turning to the side she lit a candle holding it in front of her as she turned back so that Stephanie could make out every curve of her naked body beneath the translucent material.

She too, seemed to shimmer like a mirage and Stephanie had the momentary impression she could see straight through her into the room behind. Somewhere in the distance she heard a mission bell, the sound reminding her of a funeral toll.

 _This is going to be either heaven or hell_ , she thought to herself as she cast another glance at the shimmering opulence of the hotel and its grounds and then at the lovely young woman in front of her.

Almost against her will, her mind hazy, Stephanie found herself walking through the open doors into a large Spanish Colonial designed lobby. A curved staircase led from the lobby, dividing in two as it reached the next floor. A sign above the closed double doors on the second floor landing proclaimed it to be The Ballroom.

The lobby was furnished in restful tones of cream, peach and soft greens. Peach colored velvet chairs and sofas were placed in conversational groupings on a deep moss green carpet. Occasional tables stood near the chairs and in front of the sofas, holding peach colored vases filled with sprays of Dune Evening Primrose.

Against the wall on the left side of the room stood a large heavy clock, both hands permanently stilled at the number twelve.

Hanging from the ceiling was a pair of beautiful, candlelit, Spanish chandeliers decorated with layers of crystal prisms creating the effects of thousands of lights. To the right was a heavily polished mission oak desk with a large vase holding a mix of desert flowers and spiked greenery. An open guest register lay on the desk beside an old-fashioned inkwell and nib pen.

Stephanie took a step in the direction of the desk to sign the register, but the young woman shook her head and lightly touched her arm indicating that Stephanie should follow her.

Stephanie gave a shiver at the touch of the woman's hand; it was ice cold but had no real substance. Holding the candle aloft the woman led her to the staircase and slowly climbed to the next floor, every couple of steps turning to make sure, Stephanie was still behind her.

Arriving at the top of the stairs they turned left into a long corridor with closed doors at irregular intervals on either side. As she followed along, Stephanie could hear the faint echo of seductive voices seemingly coming from behind the closed doors or within the stucco walls. _Welcome to the Hotel California_ , she could feel the voices whispering inside her head. _Such a lovely place…such a lovely face._ A sudden chill passed through her.

Walking quickly, she caught up with the woman to ask, "Do you have many guests tonight?"

"You needn't worry," the woman said, her voice soft and lilting. "There's always room for you here," she paused and added "any time of year."

She opened the next door on her left and indicated Stephanie should precede her into the room. Following behind her the woman held the candle high, making her way to an antique armoire, which held a beautiful gilded candelabra, which she lit from the candle she was holding.

Extinguishing her own candle, the woman turned to face Stephanie, giving her a small shy smile. She's truly stunning Steph thought, noting her luminescent clear skin. Her large gray eyes were the color of an early morning mist.

"Refreshments will be served in the Master Suite in thirty minutes'" she said, her voice whisper soft. "Make your way back to the staircase, climb to the third floor and turn to the left at the top of the stairs. The Master Suite is at the very end of the corridor." With a nod of her head and gentle smile she turned and glided from the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

With a resigned sigh Stephanie dropped her handbag onto the bed and kicked off her shoes. The room was large and extremely spacious. Classic wood furniture was complimented by a subdued palette of pink, mauve and sage.

The bed was king size and canopied on three sides with sage velvet, creating a shadowed sleeping area unlit by the candlelight. The bed covers were mauve velvet and the bed linens were also mauve with sage velvet throw cushions. At each side of the bed was a nightstand holding a single stem candelabra.

A door to the left of the bed opened into a large modern pink marble bathroom, complete with shower and spa. Large fluffy rose pink towels were stacked on a glass topped marble table alongside bottles and jars of different shampoos, conditioners, skin lotions and scented oils. Soft pink toweling robes hung from hooks along the wall with toweling slippers placed neatly beneath them.

The pink marble vanity had two hand basins with a large mirror on the wall. Again, the only lighting came from a candelabra. A large bunch of roses, all in different shades of pink, were artfully arranged in a crystal vase and placed on the vanity between the two hand basins, their soft fragrance filling the room.

Moving back out into the bedroom Stephanie noticed a large wood burning fireplace with a grouping of two mauve slip covered sofas, padded footstools, and a coffee table with a collection of magazines placed neatly in the center. Glancing at the magazines Stephanie noticed with incredulity that they were at least fifty years old and from the look of them had never been opened.

The opposite wall held a large walk in closet with more hanging space than Stephanie could ever imagine using and two rows of extremely deep drawers below. The closet also held extra pillows, comforters and some beautifully woven throw rugs in sage and mauve.

Left a prisoner to her own devices for the next half an hour, Stephanie walked back into the bathroom to freshen up. The pink soap in the cut glass bottle ran like liquid silk into her hands as she lathered and washed her face. The soap's fragrance of freshly picked roses lingered even after rinsing. Picking up one of the large bath sheets she dried her face, noticing the scent of roses on the towel as well. She'd put the spa to good use before going to bed tonight, pampering herself with the luxurious bath products and drying her body with towels as soft as clouds.

As she walked back in to the bedroom she could hear the distant sound of laugher, curling sinuously through the locked windows, from the courtyard below.

Moving the candelabra to the bathroom so she wouldn't be seen peeking, Stephanie stepped to the side of the window before carefully parting the heavy drapes.

Dancing naked in the light from the full moon was the blonde woman who had shown Stephanie to her room. She was twisting and spinning wildly, her hair flying about her face, laughing and squealing with delight, her actions frenzied, strange colors whirling around her like tiffany twisted glass.

With her appeared to be about twenty naked males, pretty young men she probably called friends, in various stages of arousal. They were also spinning wildly to music that only they could hear, sweat from the sweet summer heat glistening on their naked bodies as they danced to remember, or maybe to forget.

Standing by the window, watching the dancers, Stephanie noticed a long velvet bell pull hanging beside the curtains. Giving it a gentle tug, she waited to see if it would summon the staff, if there were any, she thought to herself.

A few minutes later there was a light tap on the bedroom door and it swung open to reveal a very tall, pale, thin man, dressed in a black suit, snowy white shirt and black bow tie. Bowing slightly from the waist he looked at Stephanie, obviously waiting for her to speak.

"Please bring me some Veuve Clicquot," she requested pleasantly.

"We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine, madam. May I bring you something else?" he asked, his voice a rasping murmur.

"Whatever you have will be fine."

At the slight nod of his head, she nodded hers in return and he left the room, the door closing softly behind him.

Returning within a few minutes he walked over to the coffee table and set down a heavily embossed silver tray holding a large silver ice bucket containing an opened magnum of Krug Rose Pink Champagne and a crystal Champagne flute. Filling the flute, he handed it to her without speaking, turned and silently left the room.

Relaxing on one of the comfortable sofas, Stephanie put her bare feet up on the footstool. Sipping the deliciously fruity Champagne she listened to the voices, seemingly calling to her from far away.

Maybe if she drank the whole magnum she'd drown them out. For sure she'd sleep so soundly that the voices would be nothing more than the breath of a whisper, passing unheard through the depths of her slumber.

Looking around the room, she noticed for the first time the massive mirror that covered most of the ceiling including above the large bed. Tinted pink, it softened the furnishings reflected in its surface and caused her skin to take on a faint blush.

If not for the feeling of unease that refused to leave her, the hotel would have been a welcome surprise. The furnishings were of exceptional quality and the expensive room inclusions and the pink Champagne made this hotel one of the finest she'd ever stayed in.

Thinking back, she decided that she must have taken a wrong turn once she left Carson City, while her mind had been otherwise occupied with thoughts of her family.

The hotel was probably the home of some eccentric millionaire who had decided to convert it into accommodation for passing travelers; not for the income obviously, but maybe to amuse himself.

The flag and the fountain were probably something to do with an ancient family crest or possibly the owner has an affinity with the wolves once prolific in the area, but now listed as an endangered species.

Stephanie also noticed that once inside, the building seemed to have lost the shimmering barely-there appearance she had noted outside, or maybe she was so tired she'd just imagined it.

Except for the faint, discordant voices that continuously whispered playful greetings, which strangely enough no longer disturbed her, she was pleased that she had stopped here for the night.

Finishing her second glass of Champagne and thinking it was about time for the promised refreshments, she put on her shoes and left her room, staggering slightly from the effects of alcohol on an empty stomach.

Not bothering to lock the door, Stephanie set out toward the Master Suite. The voices seemed louder and clearer in the corridor, a frightening cacophony of sound that served to trigger her unease once again. Heart beating like a rabbit's, she quickened her pace to the staircase, the pale green carpet muffling the sounds of her footsteps.

Stephanie climbed to the next floor holding on to the balustrade to keep her balance. Her head felt thick and fuzzy like it was filled with cotton wool making it difficult to think. Following the corridor, she arrived at a set of substantial and ornate doors with heavy brass handles. The words _Master Suite_ were carved into the center of each door.

Knocking loudly, she pushed one of the doors open and was met with the echoing sounds of voices talking and laughing. Entering the room, she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it while she attempted to make sense of her surroundings.

Steph had difficulty focusing, the room was only dimly lit by several candelabras. Heavy dark green drapes were pulled back letting in the dull orange light of the full moon.

Against the left wall was massive oak table laden with food that upon closer inspection caused Stephanie's stomach to lurch. Her body trembled and her heart thudded in her chest as she stared with horror at the large platters, filled with what appeared to be raw meat, still on the bone, and wine goblets containing a dark red-black liquid that looked disturbingly like blood. A sudden chill of fear swept through her body causing the hair on the back of her neck to prickle.

The opposite wall had a grouping of comfortable chairs around a coffee table about ten feet back from large picture windows that overlooked the hotel forecourt and fountain. Dark green velvet drapes were tied back with gold tasseled cords. A large rug in colors of maroon, dark green and sage lay in the center of the floor with an intricate pattern of what appeared to be a wolf's head, etched in gold, similar to the one on the flag outside.

To her right, against the wall, was a monstrous four poster canopied bed, with an equally large mirror attached to the ceiling directly above. The bed covers appeared to be of velvet with pillows and cushions stacked high against the headboard. The bed and the surrounding area were heavily shadowed, the light of the candles not reaching that far.

The room was peopled with startlingly attractive young males and females, all naked; the males' various stages of arousal. Some were mingling, glasses containing unknown substances in their hands; others were dancing erotically to unheard music. No one appeared to be eating. Hands were wandering hungrily yet aimlessly, caressingly, male to female, male to male, female to female, mouths were seeking mouths, breasts, cocks.

Stephanie's head started to spin. She didn't know what was happening here, but the weakness in her body and the dizziness made her suspect that the open bottle of Champagne had been drugged. A strange tingling sensation started at the base of her spine and worked its way up to her neck as her eyes moved from group to group watching, and despite her revulsion, she felt a faint lick of arousal curling low in her groin.

Deciding the best thing for her to do would be to get back to her room as quickly as possible, she almost stumbled in her haste to open the double doors behind her. Her body felt loose, as if it had a mind of its own, and instead of her hands reaching for the door, she watch in both horror and fascination as her traitorous fingers began to resolutely remove her clothing.

Her mind cried out in panic, but she seemed to have no control over her body and in less than a minute she was naked, sinking to the floor as she felt her legs buckle beneath her. From somewhere in the shadows surrounding the bed there was a deep, low-pitched growl that echoed though the room, chilling her to the very marrow of her bones.

Turning her dazed eyes in the direction of the sound, all she could see were the dark shadows, flickering slightly with the reflection of the candlelight in the mirror above the bed. Her gaze remained watchful, until a pair of glittering amber eyes appeared out of the darkness.

Her stomach clenched, and her heart stuttered in her chest. Never had she seen eyes of that peculiar color. Moaning in fear, she glanced around seeking help, but the large room was suddenly empty of people.

She stared around her in disbelief. Had her mind conjured up the naked couples, drinking and dancing? Had it been a hallucination, the effects of the drugged wine?

Slowly she started to crawl backwards towards the table and once there she reached up and grabbed one of the steel carving knives from the platters of meat.

Using the heavy table for leverage, she forced her unwilling body do her bidding and stand. She managed to take a couple of steps towards the door before her legs gave out and once again she fell to the floor.

Without warning, a massive beast pounced from the shadows of the bed. Landing on all fours it crouched above her. Growling softly, its mouth open, its hot breath caressing her face, saliva glinted off his long sharp teeth. Frozen in place her body recoiled in horror.

With what little strength she could muster, her hand trembling from fear, Stephanie brought the steel knife up, intending to plunge it into its chest, but she wasn't strong enough, she couldn't kill The Beast. With a swipe of its massive arm it sent the knife flying.

The sound of Stephanie's scream echoed throughout the vast room. Fear for her life pumped adrenalin through her and although her body's response was sluggish, she managed to scramble up onto all fours and crawl towards the doors.

With superhuman strength and a thunderous growl, The Beast grabbed her from behind and threw her across the room smashing her against the wall with enormous force. She fell to the floor, trembling, dazed with pain, her head pounding, the breath knocked out of her lungs. Her left arm throbbed and she could only pray that it wasn't broken. She needed to escape.

With a single, powerful leap The Beast crossed the room, and landing on all fours it crouched in front of her. Its great head tilted to one side as its glittering amber eyes watched her. The growling stopped, and its snout twitched as it smelled her unfamiliar female scent.

Regaining her breath Stephanie slowly pushed herself up off the floor, sitting with her back pressed against the wall, her trembling arm clutched to her side as she stared with disbelief at the hideous thing in front of her.

Its massive, heavily muscled body was human in form, about seven feet at standing height she judged, with a light covering of black fur. Its face was vaguely human, except for its large leonine eyes, which were a gleaming amber color, the pupils hugely dilated. Its nose was a long, pointed snout, and its small pointed ears lay flat against the sides of his head. Long thick black hair fell from its head to well below its shoulders. When it opened its mouth she could see double rows of sharp white pointed teeth, the canines considerably longer than the others. It's arms and legs were human with large hands and feet. Its toes and fingers were elongated and ended in black razor sharp talons instead of nails.

What drew her attention was the huge cock jutting from its groin. It was the length and thickness of her forearm, fully erect and throbbing and the purple engorged head was the size of her clenched fist. Stephanie stared at it in fascinated terror, unable to look away.

As The Beast noticed where her gaze was centered it began to stroke itself, all the time keeping its strange amber eyes fixed on her face, its growl low and menacing.

Slowly sliding up the wall Stephanie eventually regained her footing and tried to judge the distance between herself and the window. She'd made up her mind to throw herself through the glass rather than stay in the room with this monster for one more minute.

Just as she prepared to make a run for the window, The Beast lunged at her, one large hand picking her up by the throat and shaking her like a rag doll.

Stephanie screamed as it lifted her over its head and threw her down on the bed.

Breathless with fear she lay where she landed, hardly daring to breath, keeping perfectly still. She kept her eyes closed against the terrifying sight of the monstrous thing, while she tried to listen for any movements that would tell her where it was or what it was doing.

The Beast was circling the bed, head bent, sniffing at her naked body, fascinated with her scent. Stephanie's eyes jerked open with fright as it emitted a deep growl, grabbing her ankles and dragging her to the edge of the bed.

Screaming, her hands reached out searching for anything she could grab hold of. Dragging the bedclothes in her fisted hands, she waited until she was within reach and then kicked out as hard as she could with both feet, startling The Beast into letting her go. She scrambled away to the other side, leapt off the bed, then turned to run for the door.

She hadn't taken more than three steps when The Beast grabbed hold of her ankles, swinging her over its head and throwing her back onto the bed. Staring at her nakedness something dark and disturbing flickered in its eyes.

Moving her ankles apart The Beast lowered its head until its snout was between Stephanie's thighs, exploring every inch of her, snuffling at her scent.

Stephanie tried to twist herself away, but The Beast snarled showing its impressive array of teeth. She lay back and closed her eyes, praying, for the first time in many years.

The Beast knelt between her spread legs, its hot gaze roaming slowly over her body. Reaching out with one of its large hands it squeezed one of her breasts. Stephanie's eyes snapped open as she cried out with pain.

Gazing at her, its strange eyes glittering, The Beast squeezed her other breast. Staring back defiantly, Stephanie bit her lip until it bled; refusing to give it the satisfaction of knowing it had hurt her again.

Her breasts seemed to fascinate The Beast. This time it reached out with both hands to gently stroke them, playing with her nipples, pinching them gently. Against her will they hardened as The Beast bent its head to suckle, pleasure growling deep in its throat.

Stephanie tensed, preparing herself for further pain, but instead The Beast continued to gently suck on her, growling softly.

Lifting her head, she gazed in amazement at the large heavy head lying contently against her breast, its hand caressing her, its mouth closed over her peaked nipple sucking more firmly now, causing a sharp pang of desire to shoot straight to her center.

Stephanie lay back on the mattress, growing drowsy as she watched The Beast continue to suckle, moving from one breast to the other, for what seemed like hours.

Softly, it growled again as it lifted its head to examine her breasts, its long thick tongue flickering back and forth across her pebbled nipples. Bending, it bit the nipple, grazing it gently with its sharp teeth before sucking it back into its mouth.

It alternated between softly biting and sucking until Stephanie began to feel an unwilling desire pooling in her belly. She couldn't believe her body would respond to this animal.

Unwittingly a soft moan escaped her lips.

Hearing the moan and sensing the change in her breathing The Beast raised its head, its puzzled eyes searching hers. Its huge cock nudged at the juncture of her thighs, but it made no attempt to enter her, content with looking at her and tasting her.

It moved further down towards the bottom of the bed, positioning itself between her legs, forcing them so far apart with its knees she thought she'd split in two.

Its snout trailed slowly up her body, sniffing at her, sensing her arousal. Stopping at her breasts again, as if it couldn't get enough of her, it sucked first one and then the other into its mouth. He suckled her with such ferocity, the pleasure mixed with pain made her cry out, and she felt hot liquid pool at the juncture of her thighs.

The Beast continued to sniff its way up her body, stopping when it reached her mouth, nudging her lips open with its snout. Sniffing at the scent of her breath its tongue snaked out and traced across her lips, tasting her, again and again.

Groaning with desire at the feel of his tongue invading her mouth, his warm breath mingling with hers and his hot card cock pulsating against her naked hip, Stephanie opened her mouth wider for him and his tongue slid inside, gently stroking the walls of her mouth, her teeth, her tongue, seemingly being careful not to cut her tender mouth on his fangs.

Stephanie lay perfectly still, not wanting to startle him as he explored every inch of her mouth. Raising his head, he stared again into her large blue eyes. Sensing her submission, he returned to her mouth, nudging her to open wider, softly sucking at her tongue, stroking the walls and the roof of her mouth, nearly driving her crazy with desire at the sensations he was creating deep inside her body.

His tongue was longer and wider than a human's, its texture rough like sandpaper, causing frissons of pleasure to pebble her skin. He left her mouth, tracing his way gently over her face, along her jaw, gently licking her ears, tasting the salt and sweat on her skin, inhaling her fragrance. The sensation of its rough tongue and hot breath on her soft skin made her moan, low in her throat. Of its own will, her body started to writhe.

Seemingly sensing she was in no pain, he licked along the column of her throat, biting gently at her ear lobes. Stephanie tipped her head back, exposing more of her skin to him, sighing softly as his sharp teeth grazed at the tender pulse point beneath her jaw.

Growling softly, The Beast paused, apparently feeling the blood rush through her veins and the increase in her heart rate against its tongue. Moving to her shoulders his sharp pointed canines grazed against her skin, marking her. Her soft cry of pain brought his eyes back to hers. Realizing that he hurt her his face softened and his tongue gently stroked her shoulder, his misery at hurting her evident in his eyes.

Carefully laying its weight on her body, supporting itself with its elbows, it nuzzled her breasts again, sniffing deeply at her nipples, seemingly watching with interest as they hardened even more.

It took one breast into its mouth, running its rough tongue back and forth over the nipple, looking up into Stephanie's eyes as it did so. With a little nip, it turned its attention to the other breast, grazing the nipple with sharp teeth, causing Stephanie to whimper.

Slowly, it began to move further down her body, sniffing and licking until it reached the juncture of her spread thighs.

Bending her knees and placing her feet flat on the bed he lifted her hips, spreading her legs open to his intense gaze.

Stephanie lay still, no longer feeling any fear, knowing instinctively that he would not hurt her now.

Her hot female scent rose from her body and Stephanie watched as his snout twitched and then lowered to her exposed center.

Without warning, he pushed his shockingly cold snout inside her, growling low in his chest at the feeling of her heat. Pulling back, he spread the folds of soft pink skin and plunged his snout, warmer now, inside her body again, sniffing deeply at the scent of her arousal.

Stephanie felt the pressure beginning to build low in her groin and moaned softly as he withdrew his muzzle now glistening with her juices. He crouched over her, watching her with his strange amber eyes.

Stephanie thrust her hips toward him, indicating she wanted him to continue. His long tongue uncoiled from his mouth and began to lick at the juices trickling from her opening. Stephanie gasped at the strangeness of the sensation and gripped the bedcovers in her fisted hands.

"Yes," she whispered to him.

The movements of his tongue remained slow as he carefully licked every drop of moisture from her, and then supporting her, he lifted her hips with his hands and snaked his tongue inside of her, reaching as deeply as he could go.

The thickness of his tongue filled her completely and still he gently pushed forward. Her soft walls expanded slowly to accommodate as much she could, but still he pushed.

Stephanie lay back, closing her eyes against the feelings coursing through her trembling body as his hot moist tongue pushed further and further inside her, his breath panting against her opening. Oh God, it felt so good.

When Stephanie's eyes opened, he slowly began easing his tongue in and out of her, watching as her blue eyes darkened to midnight.

"Yes," she whispered to him.

Quickening his movements, his tongue stroked in and out of her wide-open center. Bracing herself on the bed Stephanie raised her hips to meet each thrust of his tongue, her breath leaving her body in gasps with each moan that forced itself from her throat.

Carefully he slid his tongue from her body leaving her bereft and totally aroused, whimpering with desire. Gently he moved her further up the bed, laying her flat with her legs once more outstretched to their furthest limit.

He ran his hands, gently caressing her body, brushing against her breasts, tracing each of her delicate ribs, stroking her hip bones, down the length of her legs to her feet.

Stephanie sighed with pleasure. The palms of his hands were slightly rough and calloused and the sensation on her soft skin made her shiver as he took his time to explore every inch of her.

Grabbing her ankles, it carefully turned her onto her stomach where she lay, perfectly at ease, as his hands roamed over her back and her shoulder blades. He seemed to be fascinated with the fragility of her bone structure; gently raking his talons along her spine being careful not to hurt her.

His hands gently cupped her ass, his thumb stroking back and forth along the crease, spreading her cheeks to allow his tongue to taste her.

Stephanie lay perfectly still, face down on the bed enjoying his ministrations while wondering if she was going to wake up and find that this was all a dream.

The feel of his hands had become soothing as he stroked her bottom. He nudged her legs apart and sat between them holding her with his knees.

His hand held the cheeks of her bottom spread apart as his tongue continued to stroke her, licking her, savoring the taste of her. Stephanie sighed with pleasure. It felt so forbidden, but so good, she could lie here the entire night and repent tomorrow at her leisure.

Suddenly the tip of his tongue slid into her ass. Her body jerked, and she started to struggle, trying to escape off the bed, trying to roll over.

He placed one large hand in the middle of her back and with amazing strength pressed her against the mattress, holding her so she couldn't move.

Growling gently, the tip of his tongue entered the untried territory again and keeping her still with one hand, he started stroking her back with the other, trying to soothe and reassure her. After her initial discomfort at his unexpected entry, his movements began to excite her, the feeling of his tongue deep inside her wrenched a moan from her throat and with a small sigh of pleasure she gave herself over to his gentle ministrations, trusting him not to hurt her.

Wriggling slightly she let him know she wanted him to remove his hand from her back. Tentatively he did so, waiting to see if she was going to struggle again. Instead she rose up onto her knees, sticking her ass into the air to grant him easier access.

Almost gratefully, it seemed to Stephanie, he returned to his invasion of her body, gently holding her hips, licking her again and again, sliding his tongue in and out of her, rocking her hips back and forth against his mouth, growling with pleasure.

Stephanie, who had never let anyone remotely near her ass before, suddenly found herself craving the feeling of his tongue inside her, wanting more, her hips rocking faster as his hands held her.

Slipping his tongue from her ass he started licking her from front to back discovering the moisture pooled at her entrance. Growling softly, he lapped at her and in doing so discovered her clit when he inadvertently touched it with his tongue, causing her body to jerk.

Gently turning her to her back, he positioned himself between her legs again and lowered its great head to examine her. Sheathing his talons, he spread her wide and touched his tongue to her clit again.

As her body jerked in response, Stephanie moaned, her lids dropping closed over her eyes, reveling in the sensation of his rough tongue against her hardening clit. He raised his head to watch her face as his tongue touched her again and her body gave another uncontrollable jerk.

Reaching up to her face, he gently touched her closed eyelids, indicating it wanted her to open her eyes.

Doing as he wanted, she kept her eyes open, and he kept his eyes fixed on hers, as he tongued her clit again, stroking it this time. Stephanie's body jerked and shuddered at the storm that was beginning to build at the core of her body.

He continued to watch her face, staring into her eyes, as his tongue stroked her clit faster and faster. Her breath left her body in painful gasps as her hips started to move, thrusting upwards against his tongue.

As her climax approached Stephanie's hands fisted the sheets and suddenly her body arched off the bed as the mother of all orgasms ripped through her. A long wailing howl of pleasure forced itself from her gaping mouth as she rode wave after wave of intense pleasure.

The Beast moved with her, gentling his tongue but continuing to lick her until her hips stilled and her body collapsed back onto the bed. His tongue moved straight to her opening, lapping at her juices, growling in pleasure at the taste of her.

When he'd taken all the moisture her body offered he moved to back to her breasts, gently suckling until the tremors in her body had stilled and her breathing returned to normal.

Seemingly, of its own volition, Stephanie's hand reached out and tenderly stroked the heavy silken hair on his head.

Startled, he raised his head to look at her, studying her face with his piercing golden eyes. Staring back into his eyes Stephanie could have sworn she saw intelligence, and something sad, almost human staring back at her. Smiling gently, she continued to stroke his hair.

Softly growling, he brought his mouth to Stephanie's again, nuzzling her lips open with his snout and sliding his tongue inside. The stroking this time was a gentle and tender caress, its eyes fixed on her face, watching her reaction.

Stephanie's tongue stroked his lips and entered his mouth sliding past his tongue and stroking his canines, shivering at the feeling of the sharp points grazing against her tongue.

He stopped moving, keeping perfectly still, hardly breathing while Stephanie explored his mouth. He shivered as her tongue stroked against his canines and the growl in his chest became a low, vibrating purr as his hard cock nudged against her.

Running her tongue backwards and forwards over his razor-sharp teeth Stephanie's body began trembling with an uncontrollable desire.

Images flickered through her mind like a kaleidoscope. The Beast sinking his fangs into her tender flesh, her blood staining his snout, an orgasm like she'd never experienced before, tearing through her body as he began to feed on her.

Oh God. Stephanie moaned deep in her throat.

She craved the feeling of its pointed teeth tearing at her willing flesh, sinking into her, feeding on her until she climaxed. She moaned again, her heart rate speeding up as her blood began to boil in her veins.

Feeling the intense heat of her body and the uncontrollable tremors shaking her, he knew that somehow The Woman had glimpsed what was in his mind. She had seen what he wanted so desperately to do to her, what he did to all his victims, and she welcomed it, craved it.

But this time, with her, he was fighting his natural instincts to kill and feed. He felt a connection with her that he'd had never felt with any of his other kills, and although he desperately wanted to feed, to sink his teeth into her sweet tender flesh, tearing her to pieces, he knew that to do so would mean her death.

Instead he wanted to pleasure her endlessly, smell her scents, taste her beautiful body and make it tremble, to make her moan and cry out as he eased his cock into her, time and time again.

He didn't want to kill, not this time, not her.

He lifted Stephanie away and laid her back on the bed, her eyes closed her chest rising and falling with her labored breathing.

He gently stroked her, tenderly caressing, until her blood cooled and her body stopped trembling.

As she calmed, his tongue gently licked at her neck and across her mouth, then stroking his knuckles across her closed eyelids to command her to open them before moving down her body to explore her again.

Reaching her breasts, he stopped to suckle again, first one and then the other, lifting his head to blow his warm breath across the hard, wet nipples, causing them to pucker. Stephanie arched her back, pushing her breast further into his hungry mouth.

Moving down her body he went straight to her clit, stroking it and circling it with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth then releasing it, watching in fascination as it swelled. Stephanie groaned, the sound being pushed from somewhere deep inside her.

With his talons sheathed he gently inserted two fingers into her body and began sliding them slowly in and out while his tongue caressed her clit. Stephanie bent her legs and spread her knees back relishing the feel his long fingers inside her.

Placing one of her hands on the bed behind her she lifted herself up, moving his head gently out of the way so she could watch while it his fingers fucked her.

"Yes," she whispered. "More." He raised his head, looking at her, not quite understanding.

Reaching down between her legs Stephanie slid his fingers out of her body. Kissing them gently, she raised another finger, indicating she wanted it to use three. He looked down at her open body and then back at her.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head. "Please."

He slowly slid three fingers inside, feeling her muscles clench around them as she lifted her ass of the bed and leaned up to watch.

Starting slowly he stroked his fingers in and out of her open body, watching her face the whole time, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"It's ok", she whispered.

He looked down and carefully slid a fourth finger into her, feeling her clench herself around them again.

Staring at her face The Beast moved its fingers in and out, as Stephanie watched, rocking her hips to encourage him to thrust faster, moaning and panting, unable to take her eyes off the fingers that were fucking her, harder and faster with each thrust.

Stephanie felt the beginnings of another orgasm as her limbs started to tremble. He noticed the jerking movement of her body and despite her whimper of protest slowly withdrew his fingers.

Moaning with need, Stephanie lay back on the bed and reaching both hands between her legs started stroking her clit and sliding her fingers in and out of her over-heated body, spreading her legs as wide as she could, writhing and moaning as the orgasm built in her.

The Beast lowered his head, watching her, his mouth open, his hot breath panting against her trembling thigh. Stephanie pushed her fingers, faster and faster while her other hand rubbed her clit, almost there.

Knocking her hands out of the way The Beast positioned himself between her wide spread knees and held the tip of its cock against Stephanie's waiting entrance.

Her body clenched with anxiety at its size, lifting her head to watch as it pushed the head against her opening.

"No," she whimpered. "You'll hurt me."

He raised his head to look at her. Snaking his tongue out to lick along her jaw and throat, he kept the pressure against her opening until her body gave way, slowly starting to stretch, and the head slipped inside her.

Stephanie relaxed and sighed with pleasure, the feeling of his thick hard cock inside her opening making her shake with the need for more.

"Yes," she whispered. "That feels so good."

Suddenly he plunged, forcing himself all the way inside her and Stephanie screamed with pain as she tried to push him off her body.

Misinterpreting her cries, he withdrew his cock and plunged again, and again.

He continued to rut, seemingly lost in his own world, and his now apparent singular focus to mate, to breed. The pain was so abrupt, so intense, Heaven begat Hell, and Stephanie quickly lost consciousness.

Stephanie slowly became aware of her surroundings once more. A candlelit room, velvet draped bedding, and the familiar yet frightening scent of sex tinged with blood. She was being rocked, being held, surrounded by a warm cocoon of sorrow. The Beast.

He held her tightly against his chest, rocking her gently as he stroked her mouth and then her neck and ears, growling softly.

Stephanie slowly started to remember the mating. The pain. She had to get away. She started to struggle, fighting him, fighting his embrace, crying softly, fighting harder, until she wore herself out and had no strength left. He gently licked the tears from her face and as her struggles lessened he lay her back on the bed and began to caress her body with his hands and tongue, working his way down to where he had hurt her so badly.

Bending her knees and pushing them outwards, The Beast crouched between her legs. Bowing his head, his anguish palpable, he made no movement to touch her, his warm breath chuffing against her tender opening. As she realized he was communicating his misery at having hurt her, willing to submit to her recriminations, she felt a tug at her heart.

Reaching down towards him she gently caressed his head stroking the soft fur that covered his ears.

He purred quietly, rubbing his head against her hand as he began to suck gently on her clit and stroking it with his tongue.

He kept his movements soft and tender until he heard Stephanie sigh and felt her body slowly relax. Gently he stroked his tongue downward and slid it a little way into her body. She tensed against the pain but when he didn't force himself inside her she lay back against the cushions and closed her eyes.

Still keeping his movements slow and gentle, his tongue stroked in and out of her bruised body, until Stephanie started to respond. Still it continued, seemingly waiting for some sign from her.

Lifting her hips with his hands he lapped her juices, and then licked carefully inside her, rotating his thumb gently against her clit.

Stephanie felt her body begin to respond and her hips started to move against his mouth.

Lowering her to the bed, he turned her face towards his and again touched her closed lids, asking her to open her eyes. She guessed, to him, they were dark blue and uncertain, faintly shadowed with fear, not knowing if he was going to hurt her again.

Placing his face against her made a soft chuffing noise and then raised his head to look at her.

She knew he was asking her this time and she brushed his thick black hair from his face and nodded.

"Gently," she said, not even knowing if he would understand.

He positioned himself between her legs with the tip of his rigid cock at her opening. Stephanie's muscles clenched involuntarily against the threatened invasion. With his massive height he was able to arch his body, remaining inside her, and lower his head, unfurl his tongue and lick at their joining. He seemed content to just taste her and his tongue went back to her clit, slowly stroking back and forth as he watched her responses from the corners of his leonine eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, "God yes."

Continuing to lick at her clit he pushed his cock a couple of inches inside her but stopped as her breath caught in her throat.

He remained still, licking at her clit until her body was writhing and she was ready for more. Slowly he pushed himself a little further into her.

This time she seemed to be able to take him more easily. Nevertheless, he stopped again for a couple of minutes, all his attention again focused on her clit that was now pebbled to a hard nub.

"I'm alright," she whispered to him. "It's ok."

He pushed, sliding in gradually until he had filled her totally and she couldn't take any more. Watching her, he growled. His own eyes closed for a moment telling her he was enjoying the feeling of her body so tightly wrapped around him.

Slowly he started to move in and out.

"Gently," she whispered. "Not too far, you'll hurt me."

He seemed to understand and was content for her to take control, raising and lowering her hips against his hard shaft, taking as much as she could.

Crouched in front of her he looked down between their bodies, watching his cock slide in and out of her opening, a deep grunt of satisfaction rumbling from his throat.

Lifting her head Stephanie noticed he was watching their joined bodies. Bending her knees and placing her feet flat on the bed she spread her legs as wide apart as she could manage and drew up her hips.

Reaching behind her she snagged a pillow to put under her lower back, lifting her ass higher and giving him more access to her.

"Better?" she asked softly, referring to the change in her position.

He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes soft and dull with lust and his desire for her body.

His gaze returned to their joined bodies and he slowly slid his glistening shaft out of her.

"No," she whimpered. "No, don't stop."

Watching her face his tongue flicked out and stroked at her opening lapping at her juices again. He brought his face close to hers and traced her lips with his tongue letting her taste herself.

Sucking his tongue into her mouth she kept her eyes fixed on his as her tongue stroked against his, tasting her juices in his mouth.

Slowly he slid his cock inside her again watching as her eyes glazed.

"Yes," she sighed. It seemed to be a word it recognized.

Raising herself on her hands she looked down at their joined bodies, watching as he slid only half of its huge cock in and out of her, being careful not to hurt her.

"More," she whispered. "A little more."

Looking down he pushed his cock further into her open body raising his head, carefully watching her face. Stephanie couldn't believe the feeling as his thick heavy shaft filled her, pushing against her already straining walls. She pushed her feet wider apart and tilted her hips higher in an effort to take more.

Suddenly he growled and shook his large head. Stephanie knew that he had entered her as far as he was going to, so she wiggled herself forward a little, impaling herself further onto his huge erection, taking another inch of him inside her body with a groan.

Clearly fearing she was hurt, he tried to pull out of her body.

"I'm ok," she whispered with a smile. "It just feels so good." She stroked his head, his back, trying to further convey her meaning.

She lay back against the cushions craving the feeling of his hardness inside her soft body as he gently pushed a little further.

Moaning now, she nodded for him to continue. Bending her knees back against her chest, her ass still lifted by the pillow, he eased himself inside her a little more.

She tapped his broad shoulder. "Wait," she whispered lying still, letting her body adjust to his huge size and width.

After a few minutes she nodded at him and he again pushed into her, forcing her body to take a little more.

He stopped, waiting for some sign from her.

Reaching between her legs Stephanie's fingers moved down to where his massive cock was embedded in her body, not quite believing how much of him she had taken.

Lifting her hand to gently caress his face, she opened her mouth. His tongue slid inside caressing every inch of her again and again as they waited for her body to stretch to accommodate him.

Leaning back on her hands she looked into his golden eyes and nodded, and again The Beast pushed into her watching his huge cock disappear into her inch by slow inch.

"Wait," she whispered and tapped his arm again, tightening and contracting her muscles around his cock causing him to growl, feeling how much he filled her, how far he had stretched her. She sighed with pleasure.

Slowly Stephanie started to ease herself back from him until his massive shaft slid out of her body, dripping with her juices. Turning over she rose up onto her hands and knees, her ass toward him.

Reaching between her legs she grasped his cock in her hand, directing it to her waiting body. Positioning the head inside her opening she kept her ass in the air and dropped her head to the mattress, feeling the breath pushed out of her lungs as he slid inside her.

"Yes," she whispered, her head nodding into the mattress. "More."

He pushed a little further into her welcoming body.

"Oh God," she groaned, she felt like she was being split in half.

He stopped moving, snaking his tongue out to lick at her ass.

"Yes," she whispered again. "More."

He kept pushing slowly into her until there was no way she could take any more. Her body was stretched to its maximum capacity. She moaned with pleasure as he started to slide in and out of her as it tongued filled her ass.

Stephanie rocked backwards and forwards on her knees meeting each of his thrusts, pushing herself against his thick cock, wanting more and more of him inside her. Never in her life had she felt such uncontrollable desire, such overwhelming lust.

Again, she abstractedly wondered if something had been put in the wine, but the thought went out of her head as she suddenly climaxed, shuddering and moaning, unable to control her jerking body as she rode his shaft as hard as she could, mumbling incoherently, lost in the feelings careening through her body.

As her tremors stilled he pulled his cock from her body and leaned forward to catch her juices as they ran out of her stretched opening, growling at the taste of her. He never seemed to be able to get enough.

Turning her onto her back he licked her clean and then slid his throbbing shaft inside her again. Slowly he started moving in and out of her, head bent, his tongue stiff, stroking her clit.

Stephanie's hips rose high off the bed to meet each thrust, his pounding against her getting harder and harder and suddenly she felt it, the start of another orgasm. Her body began to tremble, her muscles clenched, her breathing became rapid and her hips jerked uncontrollably.

His eyes never left hers, watching her as her orgasm approached, increasing the speed of his thrusts and the stroke of his tongue.

"Oh God," Stephanie whimpered. "Oh God, I'm going to come."

As her orgasm hit, he quickened his movements, careful always not to go too far.

Gently he thrust one of his fingers into her ass and as he did so, Stephanie screamed with the intensity as her body fell over the edge into a black void of lust, passion and desire.

"Don't stop," she gasped. "Don't stop, not yet," she pleaded, her hips jerking helplessly.

He kept thrusting, his tongue rubbing hard against her clit, his finger pressing gently in her ass.

Suddenly Stephanie's body arched completely off the bed.

"Oh God," she moaned. "I'm coming again." And another scream was ripped from her throat.

He threw back his head and snarled, his lips pulled back over razor-sharp teeth as he spurted his thick semen into her waiting body, filling her.

At the feel of the burning hot liquid squirting powerfully against her tender walls, she let out a long shuddering wail as she climaxed again.

She collapsed back on the bed fighting to regain her breath, as she lay with his head cradled against her breasts, his great body shuddering and trembling.

Stephanie laid her hand on his head, gently stroking, making soothing sounds until his massive body finally stilled.

This half man half beast had just given her the most amazing orgasms she'd ever experienced.

Gently nudging him off her she rolled him onto his back and began stroking and exploring his furry body, running her hands over his hard muscled chest and belly. The fur was soft and fine almost like baby hair.

She found his nipples beneath the fur and gently scraped them with her nails, watching his him as he lay there quietly. Lowering her mouth, she scraped her teeth across his hardened nipple.

Moving to his other side she traced her tongue back and forth before sucking and gently biting. He snarled softly and when Stephanie raised her head, his amber eyes were glittering with barely contained lust.

Moving her head back and forth between his nipples, tugging on them with her teeth, she moved her hands lower and found his navel, tracing her fingers around its rim before dipping inside.

He continued to snarl, a low, though not quite menacing sound, as she moved lower to his enormous erection. Tentatively she reached out and as her fingers touched it he growled, his deadly teeth snapping at her.

Staring into his eyes she returned to stroking his belly, sucking his nipples, gently, reassuringly, gradually moving her hands down his body. His soft breath became a snarl again as her hand reached for his cock.

"Yes," she said softly. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

This time when her hand reached out he was silent, but she could feel his tensed muscles, ready to spring if he felt threatened.

Watching his glittering amber eyes, she gently ran her fingers the length of his cock, scraping gently with her nails. He seemed to be hardly breathing as his eyes feasted on her face with a look of complete adoration.

"Yes," she said again, softly. "You like that. It feels good."

He didn't move or take his eyes from her.

Moving down the bed she gently nudged his legs, asking him to spread them. When he did so she crouched between them, his erection barely inches from her face.

Leaning forward she blew a gentle breath against him before clasping her hand around its width.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's good, isn't it?"

Her hand began stroking up and down his thick rigid shaft, slowly at first so as not to frighten him. She wasn't sure that he'd ever been touched by a human before.

His massive body began to tremble and shake as she quickened the movement of her hand, pumping it faster and harder. Unbelievably his erection grew and thickened even more.

"Yes," she whispered. "Let me play with you, just like you played with me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Rising up on her knees she noticed pre-cum pooling in the large slit in the head of his cock. Gently, she touched the slit with her tongue watching for his reaction. His body jerked and it gave a soft snarl but he remained still letting her lick the juices from the head of his cock.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes watching its face. "It feels good."

She wrapped both hands tightly around the huge erection and starting slowly she stroked it from top to bottom while her tongue lapped at the enormous head. Gradually she increased the pace, stroking her tongue faster and faster, sliding the tip in and out of his slit.

Suddenly he snarled and flipped her over, pinning Stephanie beneath him.

Fearing he thought she was going to hurt him, she gently cupped his face and raised her head, parting her lips. His tongue slipped inside and again began exploring her mouth as he plunged his huge throbbing cock into her body.

Stephanie felt the breath pushed out of her at his forceful thrusts. He pounded her relentlessly, still careful not to hurt her. Sitting back on his haunches he lifted her, his hips pumping, faster and faster as Stephanie bent her head to watch, feeling his cock pounding against the mouth of her womb.

Looking up into his face she found him watching her, a look akin to love and devotion in his strange eyes. Tilting her head she opened her mouth and The Beast slid his tongue inside, stroking her in the same rhythm as his cock was pounding her body.

Placing a hand against his chest, she pushed lightly to indicate that he should move back. As he slid his wet shaft out of her she rolled him on to his back.

"Yes," she whispered. "You'll like it, I promise."

He lay still as she knelt beside him looking into his eyes as her tongue stroked his cock from top to bottom licking all her juices off.

Finally she reached the throbbing head. Holding it still her tongue circled it and then slid into the slit. He slightly raised his hips to her.

"Yes," she whispered. "You like that do you?"

He lifted his hips again.

"Yes," she whispered. "You can have more."

Tentatively, she started thrusting the tip of her tongue in and out of the slit. His eyes never left her face, watching her tongue peek out from her beautiful mouth, watching it slide in and out of the sensitive slit.

As she felt his cock thicken and tighten, Stephanie slowly rose placing one foot either side of its body. Lifting his head, The Beast licked at her opening finding more moisture pooled there.

Opening her legs wider Stephanie squatted over his face waiting until he had finished and then she slowly rose and lowered herself, slipping the head of his cock into her open, waiting body, gradually sliding it inside her until she could go no further.

Leaning back, she placed her hands on his thighs for leverage, rocking herself up and down, taking a little more of him inside her each time.

He was growling low in his chest as he watched her raising and lowering herself on his huge erection, a faint sheen of perspiration covering her body as she steadily increased the pace.

Feeling her climax approaching Stephanie started to rock harder and faster until the pleasure washing through her body was mingled with the pain from the force of her plunges.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," she whimpered, her voice rising to a keening sound, as she started furiously stroking her clit.

Watching her through hungry eyes, he gently pushed her hands away with a soft growl, stroking her clit with its thumb. Reaching behind her with his long arm he slipped a finger into her ass, carefully sliding it in and out in time with her own thrusts.

A loud scream pierced the night as her climax hit, hard and fast, her body shuddering uncontrollably. He quickly rolled her over onto her back, spread her legs and sucked her clit into its mouth, stroking it with its tongue.

"Yes," she groaned, over and over again.

Stephanie's head thrashed from side to side on the pillows, her hips thrusting up and down against his mouth as another orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh God," she screamed again.

He lifted his head, bent Stephanie's knees back and plunged his throbbing shaft into her body again, pumping in and out so fast his hips were just a blur of movement. Stephanie screamed a long drawn out wail as she climaxed again, this time taking him with her.

They lay on the bed, the sweat cooling on their bodies and eventually he slept with one strong arm encircling her waist, his breath warm against her neck.

Her mind in turmoil Steph lay replete in his arms wondering what she should do now. She felt a connection to him that she'd never felt before, and she wondered what would happen when he woke in the morning. Would he allow her to leave if she decided to do so, or would he want her to stay? _Could_ she stay and make a life with him, if that was what he wanted?

And what about her family and friends back in Trenton, her parents, her elderly grandmother? Could she bear to stay away, leave them not knowing what had happened to her? And stay away she'd have to. There was no way she could or would betray this gentle man/beast beside her.

Her thoughts finally settled, her mind made up, Stephanie moved gently off the bed, careful to make no noise. Gathering her tattered clothes, she let herself quietly out of his bedroom and moved silently along the corridor and down the stairs until she reached her own.

Hurrying into the bathroom she grabbed one of the toweling robes off its hook and a pair of the slippers, snatched up her handbag, checking it for her car keys, and slipped out the door.

Shrugging herself into the robe, and stooping to put the slippers on her feet, she ran down the flight of stairs, her footsteps muffled by the plush carpet. Reaching the first floor she paused, listening for any sounds from behind her. Hearing nothing she headed in what she hoped was the direction that would lead to the front door, trying in vain to ignore the hurt in her heart at the thought of leaving him.

Hurrying down the halls she realised she could still hear the voices in the walls whispering, laughing, mocking her. She felt her skin prickle as she tried to push the sounds from her mind.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Steph chattered mindlessly as she realized she'd lost her bearings. This part of the corridor was unfamiliar. The carpet was a difference color, as were the walls.

In a panic she turned and retraced her steps. She had to find the right passage, back to the place she was before.

Finally stumbling into the lobby, she was shocked to see the Night Man standing in the foyer.

As she came to an abrupt halt, gasping for breath, the Night Man stepped in front of the doors blocking her exit.

"Relax," he said to her, a terrible smile on his face. "We're programmed to receive, my lady. You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave."

And then he grinned at something behind her back and turning she found The Beast, standing upright behind her, its huge cock once again fully erect and throbbing.

Powerless to fight him, to fight _this_ , she waited passively, agreeably, as he lifted her, carrying her back to his bedroom. He began another exploration of her body, bringing her to orgasm over and over again, making her scream out her pleasure at the things he did to her, making her beg for more.

That was the last thing Stephanie remembered as exhaustion overtook her and he finally let her drift off to sleep.

But during what remained of the night, as she slept, she knew that his obsession with her body continued. He couldn't leave her alone. She felt his rough moist tongue, softly caressing her, his snout sniffing out all the secret hollows and hidden crevices of her body, his hands gently stroking her, twisting his long fingers in her curls.

From the depths of her dreams she gave a gentle sigh and opened herself, letting him continue to worship her in the only way he knew how, by giving her pleasure.

The next morning when Stephanie awoke, she was startled to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Feeling a warm body behind her, she tried to turn, groaning at the soreness between her legs, the aching muscles of her body.

Memory flooded back, and she bit back a cry of alarm as she glanced down at the arm around her waist. But the arm holding her tightly was human, not covered in fur.

Turning further, her eyes opened wide in disbelief. Cuddled into her back, spoon fashion, was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

The perfect bone structure of his face was covered by unblemished mocha latte colored skin. His eyes were closed in sleep, thick dark lashes curling against his cheeks. His nose was thin and aristocratic above perfectly shaped full lips.

Tousled from sleep, long thick silky hair fell past his shoulders,

The long column of his throat was lightly corded with muscle, his shoulders strong and broad. His chest was well defined with nipples the color of copper pennies.

Even relaxed in sleep his biceps bulged as his arms drew her back tightly against him. Beneath the covers his legs tangled with hers and against her bottom she felt the hardness of his erection.

Tentatively her eyes searched the room, looking for The Beast. The table was still laden with the remains of the feast. Half empty glasses littered every surface and the room had the unpleasant copper odor of blood, mingled with sex.

Maybe it was a dream after all she thought, or at least The Beast was. She had suspected the wine was drugged. Never in her life had she wanted to be fucked like that, time after time, unable to quench the burning lust that consumed her body.

Carefully lifting the arm from around her waist she tried to climb quietly out of the bed, her eyes looking for something to wear to cover her nakedness.

"Where are you going Babe?" he asked, his voice rumbling deep, tinged with a slight Spanish accent.

"I have to leave. I'm expected in Las Vegas, I really should have arrived there last night. I'll just grab a quick shower and I'll be on my way."

"You entered of your own free will Querida," he replied softly, his eyes holding hers, both loving yet fierce. "You can never leave."

Turning around to face him she watched as his eyes slowly changed, from midnight black to the gleaming amber she remembered from last night.

"Oh God," she breathed.

 _It wasn't a dream after all_ was her last coherent thought as his hard, dark body covered hers, lifting her legs and spreading them wide so he could suckle her hot moist center.

No trace was ever found of Stephanie Plum after she drove out of Carson City that day.

Despite the joint task force involving the Carson City PD, and the Trenton PD, it appeared that Stephanie had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Trenton detective Joe Morelli had known Stephanie for most of his life. Two years older than her, they had attended the same school, played together when they were young, and at the age of sixteen Joe had taken her virginity on the floor of the bakery where she worked each afternoon after school.

Working closely with the CCPD, Joe had spent the last four weeks in Carson City, checking Stephanie's home for any clues, speaking to her housekeeper and her caretaker. No one knew anything.

In his investigation, Joe discovered that she had stopped to fill her car with gas before leaving the city. Interviewing the staff at the gas station they were informed that she was traveling on her own and seemed in happy spirits.

She'd had a brief conversation with the attendant when he'd asked about the Bugatti. She'd mentioned that she was driving to Las Vegas to visit a friend, the first long drive she'd taken in the car. She climbed back into the driver's seat, drove out of the driveway and into the traffic, and that was the last anyone had seen of her or the car.

She had simply disappeared.

Her distinctive car had never been found; neither had the handbag carrying her wallet, driver's license, credit cards and cell phone. A check with her bank revealed no activity on any of her accounts since she paid by credit card after filling her car at the gas station.

A check of her cell phone records revealed a call to a hotel in Beatty the day she left Carson City. Contacting the hotel they were told that Stephanie had called to book a room for that night but had never arrived, nor had she called to cancel her advance booking. There had been no more calls made from the phone.

This pinpointed her disappearance to somewhere between Carson City and Beatty, and Joe had traveled the road back and forth so many times, looking for any trace of her or the Bugatti, but had found nothing.

Traveling the US95 to Vegas, Joe was lost in thought; trying to figure out if there was some small clue that he'd overlooked, someone in Carson City he had neglected to speak to, but he knew deep down inside, that he'd done everything possible, left no stone unturned.

Reaching over he flicked on the radio needing loud music or interesting talk back to take his mind off his thoughts. Nothing came out of the speakers except static with the echo of faint voices and laughter in the background. Hitting the seek button he sat back and waited, but the radio just kept looping, stopping at each station, playing the static and the voices and then moving on to the next station. "Fucking stupid piece of shit," he thought to himself.

He flipped the switch off in disgust. It looked like it was going to be a long, quiet drive.

Checking the clock on the dash he realized how late it was. Strange, he thought, it was only late afternoon when he'd driven out of Carson City. Now, a couple of hours later, it was completely dark, no stars in the sky and only the huge, orange full moon to light the dark desert highway and the bleak country on either side.

Stifling a yawn, he knew he'd need to find somewhere to stay the night. His eyes were tired, and his head was getting heavy. Winding down the window hoping the breeze would refresh him, he could smell the warm evening smell of the desert flowers rising up through the air.

His headlights picked up a large sign on the right hand side of the road. _Hotel_ _California_ _._

Up ahead in the distance he noticed a shimmering light. He'd stop for the night; he was just too tired, physically as well as mentally, to drive any further.

It was funny though, he mused. Travelling this road so many times over the last couple of months looking for Steph, he'd never noticed that sign before.

Turning in, he followed the long, curved driveway to a three-story building reminiscent of a Californian mission building. Flickering lights shone in every window although there were no other cars on the forecourt.

Probably a parking area in the rear he though as he climbed out of his car, stretching his back and shoulders.

The sound of a distant mission bell rang as the large double entrance doors swung open. Silhouetted against the light was a young woman.

As he climbed the stairs and walked along the arcaded entry porch, the young woman moved to the side. Returning with a lighted candle in front of her he noticed she was wearing a sheer robe that allowed him to view her full heavy breasts and her pregnant naked body beneath.

Joe stopped in mid stride a look of disbelief marring his handsome features. The woman was tall with long brunette curls burnished by the flickering candlelight. Her eyes were the clear blue of the ocean on a warm summer's day and the smile she gave him was welcoming.

"Stephanie? Cupcake?" he asked, using his old nickname for her as he stepped inside, and she closed the doors behind him.

"Welcome to the Hotel California…"

She spoke in a gentle lilting voice, one hand holding the candle, her other hand cradling her pregnant belly. She was smiling softly, lovingly at something, or someone, behind him and as he began to turn he heard the deep hungry growl of a wild feral animal.

"…such a lovely place."


End file.
